Escaflowne: Red Planet.
by Unknown-Wisdom
Summary: (Disclaimer- trust me i don't own n e thin) *chapter 10 is now up* AMME's back (he he he) and as we know shes not a happy camper.
1. Prologue- The mission

Escaflowne: Red Planet.  
  
  
  
AN: OK, so this is my first esac ff, and I would start off with the whole Hitomi going back to Giea thing but to tell you the truth there are so many of those fics out there its just getting boring now, isn't it? So this is a fic based on the movie Red Planet. If you haven't seen the film don't worry, I'm gonna put enough description in it so you understand it any way. I was watching the film a while ago and i noticed that the cast of escaflowne would fit into the characters almost perfectly, its really funny how well they fit lol.............any way theres no Merle or Millerna in this so er- sorry.....i guess.   
  
Heres a list of the esca cast and their character equivalent in the film, just for those that have seen it:  
  
Gallagher = Van  
Bowman = Hitomi  
Burdhenal = Allen  
Santen = Dryden  
Pettengil = Dilandau  
Chantilas = Folken  
  
(Strange names I know, but hay I didn't make the film did I! and I'll be using the Esca names e n way.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the year 2000, we had begun to overpopulate, pollute and poison our planet faster then we could clean it up. We ignored the problem for as long as we could, but we were kidding ourselves. By 2025 we knew we were in trouble and began to desperately to search for a new home.  
  
Mars.  
  
For the last 20 years we've been sending un-manned probes with algae- bio-engineered to grow there and produce oxygen. We're gone build ourselves an atmosphere we can breathe, and, for 20 years it seemed to work. It looked like we'd pulled it off, we'd done it.   
  
Then all of a sudden oxygen levels started to drop. We don't know why.  
  
The international community has thrown all of its resources behind us. Its the greatest undertaking man has ever attempted. Our ship, Mars 1, is to massive to launch from the surface of the planet, and we've shuttled here, to the high-orbit space station for a low gravity launch, to begin our sixth month trip.  
  
The first manned mission to Mars.  
  
The hope and survival of man kind rests on us, but I know we'll solve the problem, because the best scientific minds are going there to figure out the answer. and I'm leading the mission.  
  
I'm Hitomi, pilot and mission commander. Folken, chief science officer and the soul of the crew. Dryden, a hot head but a fine co-pilot. Van, our mechanical systems engineer, maintenance, frankly not my first choice.   
The two civilian members of the team are, Allen, one of the worlds leading bioengineers and his own greatest hero. Dilandau, terra-forming expert and last minute replacement on the science team.   
And, packed up in her box, A.M.E.E.- autonomous-mapping-exploration and evasion, a multi-task robot on loan from the Marines. In other words our Mars surface navigator.   
  
We're the first travellers to another planet. It's another giant leap for man kind, and if we don't figure out what's wrong on Mars, it could be our last.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thetas just the introduction, I'll post the chapters the minute I know what I'm gonna put in 'em lol so review and tell me if you want it to continue, the only reason I'm doing this is to shift the writers block I have for another story so if you think the ideas crap, fine I'll forget the whole thing. So tell me what you think. 


	2. AN

My Little Note.  
  
  
  
OK before the next chapter I wanna answer some questions and ask some so please read this it'll help me out with this fic.   
  
Thanks to those who reviewed and from the looks of it, I have things to explain. First I forgot to mention that Merle is the name of the computer that controls everything (think star trek) and in answer to Magicman's question, yes all the characters will retain there main personality but there is gonna be some ooc, mainly from Hitmoi cause I made here a navy commander so she's not gonna be all 'oh please help me Van', cause that gets on my nerves.  
  
Oh and Dilly's gonna be a bit shy at first but his craziness will shine through in the end. *giggles* sorry I'm a slayer gal.  
  
Plus now I have a question, I want a little romance in this but between Hitomi and who? could you review this once you read it and tell me, It would help cause I need to know before I write the next chapter, I was thinking of V/H cause their character equivalents get together in the film, but if n e 1 really doesn't like the idea let me know. 


	3. Chapter 1- Flash Backs

Chapter 1: Flash Backs  
  
  
  
AN: thanks for the opinions and advice (I especially wanna thank Sereneblaze for the advice it means a lot :) ) I'm still not to sure about the pairings so I guess I'll make it up as I go. lol. n e way on wiv the fic.........  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Flight Deck-  
  
''Systems check complete commander''  
  
Hitomi stared at the many green lights in front of her, slowly going cross-eyed. She sighed, it had been a hell of a long shift. It was strange , not having the sun and the moon to tell you the time of day, rising and falling as they did.  
  
''Thanks Merle''  
  
''You are welcome commander''  
  
Another sigh. Where was the hot-head? How the hell was she supposed to get them all to Mars and back if she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open? Leaning back into her seat on the flight deck she felt her eyes closing as she recalled her last moments on Earth.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
''I'm here to talk to Navy commander Kanzaki Hitomi, about to board the Alpha12 shuttle to the high-orbit space station Omega3 where mankind's last hope- the Mars 1 is prepared and waiting for these brave heroes to launch.''  
  
A woman with an oversized microphone, sunshine yellow suit with matching shoes, and a faked enthusiastic attitude (that was over done in Hitomi's opinion) spoke to the whole world through an alternated fly-mode camera as she turned to the bored but calmly waiting Navy commander.  
  
''Miss Kanzaki, any last words before setting out on the most important mission in Earth's history?''  
  
Hitomi shifted her head to the side slightly, to make it appear that she was putting some serious thought into the question, 'Last words, geese real confidence booster there mate', before answering word for word the tiny speech that Houston had drilled into her head earlier that day.  
  
''My only words at this present time Sandy, are to assure the Earth's population that the mission will be a success, mankind's not done yet.''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taking a deep breath of the artificial atmosphere, that seemed so real (mind you Houston had spent nearly 10 years designing it to be), Hitomi decided enough was enough.  
Leaning forward again she hit one of the many red buttons at her control panel and flicked a smaller switch. Activating the ships communicators.   
  
''Dryden, where the hell are you?''  
  
All Hitomi got in reply was a small scuffle closely followed by a high pitched yelp before Van's smooth voice came through,  
  
''er- *cough* sorry Hitomi but Dryden's having a little problem right now, but can I help you out with any thing?''  
  
''Yes Van, actually you can help me.'' Hitomi replied, a scowl on her face and her blood pressure rising 'MEN!' she mentally screamed.  
  
''Oh?''  
  
''Tell the hot head that if he doesn't get his but down here right now, the next time I see him, he's out the air lock!''  
  
''OK'', Van replied in his ever cocky tone, ''I'll pass that right along for you commander.''  
  
Hitomi slammed the communicators off and clamed herself down. 'The Earth is doomed.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Engineering Deck-  
  
''So how many hits you get on your web site Dilly boy?''  
  
Dilandau resisted the urge to use the spanner he had in his hand to knock Allen out, and remained silent.  
  
''I got 500,000, pretty good huh?'' Allen continued, pulling some hair out of his face. He really had a high opinion of himself, even though no-one else shared it.  
  
''Yeah pretty good'' he mumbled in reply, ''and don't call me that'', he added.   
  
''So how many you get?'' Allen asked looking over at the younger man, who had laid down on his back and moved himself under a control panel, covering half his upper body.  
  
Dilandua sighed before answering, he really hated Allen, almost as much as he hated Dryden, it really was close. ''852''  
  
Allen chuckled ''Where they all from your mother?''  
  
Dilandau sniggered in spite of himself at the comment, ''Yeah'' he replied sarcastically. 


	4. Chapter 2- Reasons

Chapter 2: Reasons  
  
  
  
  
AN: wow! ppl are actually reviewing!!! *jumps up and down* YAY! if you have the time plz keep reviewing it makes me feel all warm inside,  
Dilandau- *snigger*  
me- *whacks Dilly on the head* Shut up or I'll kill you off!  
Dilandau- *shuts up but glares n e way*  
me- ^.^*  
  
  
  
  
Location: Dinning area-  
  
''and I woke up this morning and I couldn't see it'' Dilandau finished, looking at his male companions, as Hitomi was up on flight deck, as usual.  
  
For a minute or so no one spoke, as if they where just realising the fact themselves. Dilandau had never been comfortable sharing his thoughts with others, but as Van had asked........  
  
''So what, you think it just disappeared or something?'' Dryden broke the silence while wearing that smirk he wore for the soul purpose of pissing Dilandau off. ''You need to wake up and smell the roses mate, Earth isn't gonna be our home for much longer, so get used to it.'' He finished walking out and into the corridor that lead to the flight deck.  
  
Dilandau scowled, but seeing Folken's concerned face just replied ''It's just something I didn't expect, that's all.''  
  
Folken stood and walked round the medium sized table that marked the dinning area, and gave Dilandau a reassuring shove while asking Van to join him, ''Up for a walk round campus?''  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Access Corridors-  
  
''My Grandfather taught me how to sail when I was a kid, taught me how to read the stars.'' Van smiled slightly at the memory, then continued, ''Just in case all the GPS satellites fell out of the sky, he said 'any man who puts his life in the hands of a bunch of batteries is an idiot'.''  
  
Folken's face remained expressionless as the two men walked down the hexagon-shaped corridors, talking about various events of Van's past.  
  
''A real Yankee''  
  
''No, he just wouldn't approve of something he couldn't build with his hands,'' Van disagreed looking on down the corridor. ''He wouldn't have approved of this, he'd have said we were headed for trouble.''  
  
Folken sighed slightly as they rounded yet another corner. ''Say we didn't try, we just finished polluting the planet and everyone was dead in a 100 years. Then what was the point of everything? Art, beauty, all gone. The Greeks, the constitution, people dying for freedom, ideas, none of it meant anything?'' He stopped and turned to the younger man, ''What about religion, would we give up on God too?''  
  
Van looked back at Folken, truthfully he didn't know the answers to the ever present questions surrounding the mission. ''You didn't just give up being a scientist one day, did you?''  
  
Folken let a small, almost invisible smile reach the corners of his mouth before answering. ''I realised science, couldn't answer any of the really interesting questions. So, I turned to philosophy, been searching for God ever since.''  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Research Bay-  
  
Dryden punched the last few results of the systems check into the panel and smirked silently as Dilandau leaned over his shoulder to see what the results were.   
  
''Analysis complete.'' Merle confirmed as Dryden stood tall again.  
  
''Good, Merle transfer the results to the fight deck.''  
  
''Yes lieutenant.''  
  
Dryden turned to walk away, ''I'll be up top with Hitomi.''  
  
Dilandau turned to follow him to the small elevator, ''Yeah, OK''   
  
The door opened to reveal Van, and Dryden playfully punched him in the stomach before switching places with him and shutting the elevator door. The moment the doors shut Dilandau loosened up. Van was about the only one on board he could stand, apart from Hitomi.  
  
''God I hate him, it's like high school all over again''  
  
Van smiled, ''Yeah there's the jocks then us Huh'' he said heading towards a circular door in the corner of the bay. ''You wanna help me out with Amme? it's time for her pre-launch diagnostic.''  
  
''Yeah, OK''  
  
Pulling on the doors handle, Van opened the small container and dragged Amme's sleeping, robotic form into the centre of the bay. Dilandau stood back a ways as Van walked over to one of the many space suits lining the walks, taking one of the suits arms he unhooked the lower piece and slipped it on his left arm and pressing a few buttons, Amme became active.  
  
Her robotic form flipped out, she had two forward and two back legs, she looked like a mechanical member of the big cat family. Her rounded head piece contained a single blue circular opening, her ever observant eye.  
  
''Hey sweetie'' Van smiled looking down at the revolutionary piece of technology.  
  
''Sweetie?'' Dilandau echoed, cocking an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he continued, ''Is she your navigator or your girlfriend?''  
  
Van's smile didn't waver, ''It's been a long flight.''  
  
''Certainly has.''  
  
''OK Amme, lets check your T.A.'' Van said, looking at the small screen on his arm, the world from Amme's view.  
  
Dilandau meanwhile bent down in front of her, and moved quickly from side to side, and when Amme didn't react said, ''Guess the Military gave up on reflexes before they shipped her huh'' He sniggered slightly shifting his gaze to his friend, ''That should make her your kinda girl.''  
  
Van looked at Dilandau and after a few seconds smirked. Pulling out a small pen-shaped device he held it in front of Amme's eye, distracting her while he used his other hand to reach a panel in her back, flicking a switch he quickly pulled away. Amme went into Military mode, her vision changing from green to red.  
  
When her posture changed into a defence like stance Dilandau looked at Van with confusion.  
  
Van's had that cocky smirk that Dilandau had just had wiped off his own face and Van spoke,  
  
''Kill him.''  
  
Dilandau smirked but soon regretted it as, quick as a flash Amme shot her fore arm out and back again, a small trail of blood left running down his shirt, originating from directly above his heart. He stepped back suprised.  
  
''That's my kinda girl.''  
  
''Van, this activity is strictly prohibited in this area stop immediately.'' Merle's voice rang out over the bay's speakers.  
  
Dilandau regained his composure and walked round putting Van between him and Amme, ''Very funny, she could've hurt me you know.''  
  
''Yeah, Yeah.'' Van replied smugly putting Amme back in navigator mode. ''Come on sweetie'' He said turning back to his girl, ''Your gonna dig Mars Amme.'' 


	5. Chapter 3- Interuptions

Chapter 3: Interuptions  
  
  
  
AN: ok so thanx for the reviews guys heres hope'in that I make it to 20 after this chapter comes out huh lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Dinning area-  
  
  
''You know if 'tomi finds out we're doing this she'll have our heads.'' Allen reminded Van for the hundredth time that day.  
  
''Yeah and if she finds out you've been calling her that she'll have your arse and all'' Van retorted in a fake English accent.  
  
''Not that I would complain or anything.'' Allen replied, smirking.  
  
Van's face faulted, but he hid the fact by looking at the many test-tubes and heating devices him and Allen were using for their little 'experiment'. This morning they had both woken up and decided that over four months without alcohol was long enough.  
  
A few minutes later and the 'experiment' was almost done. Unfortunately for them, lady luck was not on their side. At least not at that particular moment in time anyway.  
  
''Commander I sense a temperature fluctuation straight ahead.''  
  
Allen and Van looked at each other, then down at the table, then back at each other. Quick as a flash Van was at the open entrance to the dinning area and blocking a curious Hitomi's way.  
  
''Hi Van.'' She exclaimed, coming face to face with the slightly flustered mechanical systems engineer.  
  
Though Van was a little worried about Hitomi's reaction he was thankful that his calm exterior never failed him.  
  
''You wanna explain to me why there's an indicator on the flight deck, saying that the temperature in here is above normal'' she started, peering over his shoulder, ''by about ten degrees.''  
  
Van's face remained calm, ''Fahrenheit or centigrade?''  
  
Hitomi looked at him, then pushed him out of the way heading straight for the table, ignoring Allen, who stood to the side lounging back, as high opinionated as ever. Van walked in behind her.  
  
''You wanna tell me what's going on in here.''  
  
Van looked at Allen for help, ''er- I've developed a interest in-''  
  
''Fermentation.'' Hitomi cut in, an annoyed expression crossing her features.  
  
''No, we...I was just teaching Vannie here how to er- sterilise.'' Allen tried to explain, ignoring Van's flinch at the new nickname. 'What is so hard about using our real names?'  
  
Hitomi answered Allen's explanation with an annoyed look and continued, ''Do you want to tell me how I'm supposed to explain to Houston, that two of my team went blind, drinking moonshine vodka.'' It was more a statement then a question, but Van answered it anyway.  
  
''Very carefully.'' He replied, straight faced. Allen's laugh was made silent by Hitomi's glare.  
  
''Millions of dollars of tax payer money going on this mission and you're using the lab equipment as you own private bar?''  
  
A few seconds went by in complete silence before Hitomi continued again, looking at Allen. ''So what, doesn't this establishment serve women?''  
  
Allen laughed, and handed Hitomi a small cylinder of the liquid and watched as the commander drank deeply then gave a small shout of pleasure.  
  
''I learned to drink in the Navy boys.''   
  
Both men smirked.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Shower room-  
  
  
Dryden stared at his reflection in the mirror, not moving. He was currently thinking of ways to piss Dilandau off, at present his favourite pass time. His smirk didn't go un-noticed by Hitomi, who had just entered the room.  
  
''What's so funny?'' She asked, heading to the wall and grabbing a towel.  
  
''Nothing commander, nothing.'' He replied, turning round and passing her as she headed for the mirror.  
  
''Whatever. Oh and your talking to a grade two class at 14:30''  
  
Dryden stopped. ''Oh no it's your turn to do the kiddies.''  
  
''It's your turn and you know it, besides, I outrank you, I could order you to do it.'' She shot back.  
  
''Yeah, just because they promote faster in the Navy.''  
  
''Well you have to when your dealing with the best people, 14:30, with a smile on your face.''  
  
''This mean your pulling rank for the shower too?'' Dryden asked, a small smirk across his face.  
  
Hitomi turned towel in hand, ''No, not rank.'' She started, then hit him with the towel. ''Gender, ladies first.''  
  
After kicking Dryden out and undressing, Hitomi relaxed in the shower. She let the warm water soak her body and started to let her mind wander. It was true, there were many questions surrounding the mission. The biggest one being, what would they find when they got to Mars? She sighed and finished up. Shutting off the water she stepped out, only to be confronted by Van, who had just stepped into the shower room.  
  
''er- could you pass me the towel please.'' She asked, remaining calm, but enjoying Van's expression.   
  
''Oh, yeah, sure.'' Van stumbled over his own words, reaching for a towel and looking at Hitomi, as she was making little attempt to cover herself.  
  
Seeing Van's look wasn't changing she decided to speak, ''Just pretend I'm your sister.''  
  
''I have two sisters, they don't look like you.'' Van replied, a small smile on his face.  
  
''This only works if we both pretend it doesn't matter.'' Hitomi answered, rapping the towel around herself.  
  
''So, I should pretend your Allen.''   
  
Hitomi laughed slightly, ''You could make it matter more than that.'' She said, pretending to be hurt by his answer. She turned around, looking for a towel to fix her hair with.  
  
''Well, '' Van started, making her jump, she thought he had taken the hint and left. ''Maybe we should practise, you get back in the shower, naked, and I'll come back in and pretend it doesn't matter.''  
  
Hitomi turned to see a straight faced, unmoving Van in front of her. It took a minute to realise he was fooling with her, again. ''Why don't you go fix something.'' This time he got the message.  
  
''Yes sir, ma'am, commander.'' He stumbled again, walking out of the shower room. 


	6. Chapter 4- Faith

Chapter 4: Faith.  
  
  
  
AN: *giggles nervously* heh heh.........er- hopeful no one read my mates little review....er- if u did just ignore her she's a loser, was a bit annoying losing the money on that bet tho *mumbles*,  
  
*ducks as various items fly across the room at her* I AM NOT!!!!!!! (^.^;;)  
  
*sigh* she's kinda crazy oh and another thing I am not (repeat NOT) 'ur little sci-fi gurl' I'M OLDER THEN U DAMNIT! and I am so not stressed *eyes twitches* maths was so hard! *whimper* I need a good grade to get into physics and I don't think I did well enough *starts to cry* life's not fair!!!!.......  
sorry u came to read the story, not my life crises, on wiv the fic...............  
  
  
  
  
Location: Flight Deck-  
  
''So, have a good time and I hope to see you back on Earth real soon, bye!''  
  
Dryden smiled as he listened to all his messages from back home, while completing the systems overlook that Hitomi had started before her shift ended. It was late, but Dryden knew that his crew mates were far from being tucked up in their beds, like they should be. Since Hitomi's discovery of Van and Allen's little secret she had made them share. Dryden smirked as he listened to his next message, wondering if Dilandau could even hold his pop.  
  
''209 messages remaining.'' Merle's voice rang out. Dryden hit the play button on the control panel above his head.  
  
''Hey Dryden!, remember me? sure hope you haven't forgotten all your friends now that your a hot shot astronaut, anyway, just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about you''.............  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Dinning area-  
  
Hitomi, Dilandau, Van, Folken and Allen sat around the clear table, finishing the last of the results from Van and Allen's experiment, needless to say the experiment had worked well.  
  
''So Folken, they had frogs when you were a kid right?'' Allen asked, pop in hand.  
  
''Lots.''  
  
''And then we killed them.'' Allen continued, throwing his hands in the air. ''every last one, now since frogs breathe through their skins, they react to the toxins in the air more rapidly. That should have been a warning, don't you think?''  
  
''What's your point?'' Hitomi asked from her stop between Folken and Dilandau.  
  
''We should have seen it coming, that's all.'' Allen replied.  
  
''No.'' Dilandau disagreed, ''we did see it coming, just didn't do anything about it.''  
  
''You see guys,'' Allen started again, dispite the collective sigh that came from Van, Hitomi and Dilandau. ''Mans a party animal, if he's doing OK, that's all that matters.''  
  
Folken stepped in, ''Unless there are more powerful forces at work then Biology.''  
  
Allen turned to Folken, and smirked, ''Uh oh, we're gonna talk about God now aren't we, cause if we are I'm gonna need another pop.''  
  
Folken's face remain expressionless, ''No, not God, Faith.''  
  
''Oh, I had a girlfriend named Faith, she cheated on me, with a girl named Chastity.'' They all laughed, except Folken of course. When the laughter died down he replied,  
  
''You wouldn't be ridding over 3 million km, into outer space and back, in a ship nobody ever tested properly, if you didn't have a little faith.''  
  
Allen took another cylinder and chose to ignore Folken's successful come back, ''OK, OK listen guys, lets forget about all the hypothetical stuff for a moment. I say, commander Hitomi, when we get to Mars, we just take it, just take it for ourselves.''  
  
Van chose this time to speak, ''Call Earth, tell 'em it's sucks and don't come.'' Dilandau chose this time to rest his head down on the table, he was so not able to handle pop.  
  
Allen laughed, ''Yeah, whatever keeps out the riffraff. Folken, you can do the religion thing, you, Van can keep the space Jon working, Dilandau's, passed out and I can handle pretty much everything else.'' He finished, a smug look covering his face.  
  
''What about me?'' Hitomi asked, looking at the now straight faced Allen.  
  
''Well, you can be my queen.'' Even Dilandau looked up again to see Hitomi's reaction to that, but Allen continued, ''propagation of the human race.''  
  
Hitomi glared, but didn't say anything, she didn't need to. She got up and left the room leaving Allen to stutter in his defence, ''It was just a joke............commander Hitomi,..........just a joke.''  
  
Folken stood up and looked at his remaining companions, ''and on that note gentlemen, I suggest we retire.''  
  
~~~~~  
  
''Mars 1, this is Houston, you have acquired orbit. Congratulations on over 6 months of smooth sailing, and welcome to Mars.''  
  
The communication rang out over the ships speakers so everyone could hear it.   
  
Van was in the access corridors, pumping loud dance music through the other speakers. Folken was relaxing in the dinning area, his headphones on, listening to classical music. Dryden and Hitomi were up on the flight deck and Allen and Dilandau were in one of the ships many labs. Hitomi had opened all the communicators so they could talk to each other from anywhere on the ship, there was a lot to do before they could land on Mars.  
  
Van was the first to speak after the message. ''Find a good parking space?''  
  
Hitomi laughed, Van always made her laugh, she kinda liked it. ''Yep, right between Phobos and Deimos.''  
  
''I prefer one moon you know.'' Van said to no one in particular. ''That way you know what to call it, 'the moon'.''  
  
Dryden laughed in his space next to Hitomi, ''More colour commentary from the janitor.''  
  
Van frowned, though no one could see it. ''The correct team is 'mechanical systems engineer.''  
  
''but you'll accept space janitor.'' Dilandau butted in.  
  
Allen spoke up, ''Enough of this chit chat, after 6 months I'm ready to get out of this hamster cage, what do you say commander?''  
  
From her place on the flight deck Hiotmi looked to Dryden, then said ''Merle, start all pre-launch systems checks.''  
  
''Yes, commander.''  
  
''Gentlemen,'' Hitomi addressed her crew, ''We're eating dinner on Mars.'' 


	7. Mars 1 Manual

Mars 1 Manual: The Safe Area  
  
  
  
AN: OK, so this is going to seem very strange but if you have been reading my fic you might have noticed that I tend to get carried away with character emotions and dialogue and never stop to describe surroundings. So, baring this in mind I have decided to take a small chapter to describe two parts of the ship, which I don't think I've even mentioned in the actual fic yet, and describe them as best as I can so that in the next chapter everyone will have a better idea of where the characters are and what their doing. You don't have to read this, as its not part of the fic but the next chapter is very fast paced and hopefully reading this will help you understand what's going on better.  
  
PS- read this baring in mind that none of this is actually explained in the film and that I have no idea what I'm talking about. (In reality this is probably a load of complete rubbish but hey that why its called fiction right! ^.^)  
  
  
Ship Section= The Safe Area:  
  
The 'Safe Area' of the ship is a small cubed-shaped room in the very centre of the Mars 1. It was designed to withstand fire and high energy explosions in the event that the Mars 1 be hit by any type of Gamma burst or high radiation solar flare.   
  
The Safe Area can be accessed via all four main access corridor's. There is a small control panel inside that controls the doors.   
  
The Safe Area is connected to the Research Bay by a small circular opening in the ceiling. This is also controlled by the control panel located in the lower part of the Safe Area.  
  
Once inside, the crew of the Mars 1 are protected against radiation and fire (including low gravity)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ship Section= Mars 1 Launch Pod:  
  
The launch pod is the only part of the ship that is almost completely separate from the main hull. The pod is a hexagon-shaped 'room' which is large enough to fit all six members of the Mars 1 crew. Each side of the pod contains a chair that has two red restrains that keep the crew member secure until the pod lands. (AN: think the restraints on a roller coaster that goes upside-down, OK)  
  
The Pod is only accessible through the Research Bay via a small circular access tunnel that ends up in the centre of the pod's floor.  
  
All exterior sides of the Pod contain large deflated balloons that are designed to fill with oxygen in under 60 seconds and take the incredible force of the actual landing on Mars' surface. These balloons are incased inside metal alloy shields that will protect them from the heat during entry into Mars' atmosphere. The shielding will be removed by the pressure when the balloons fill with oxygen. 


	8. Chapter 5- Flare's Force

Chapter 5: Flare's Force  
  
  
  
  
AN: not much to say.....................'cos if u read the manual u already know the deal with this chapter, if you really don't get what's going on in this chapter then first of all I'm really sorry for being such a shit writer and second e-mail me and I'll explain it as best I can to you, and if after that you still don't get it then give up on this fic lol its not worth all the hassle!  
  
Oh wait.......this is going straight from where the last 'proper' chapter left off, so that means all the characters are still all scattered through the ship. OK! here we go then..................  
  
  
  
  
  
''Mars entry pod launch in 2hrs''  
  
Location: Flight Deck-  
  
''Will be nice to live on the ground for a change.'' Hitomi said, looking at the screen in front of her, which currently displayed HAB their ground construction on Mars.  
  
''Yeah, even if we are exchanging one hamster cage for another.'' Dryden grumbled from his spot next to her.  
  
Hitomi ignored his comment, saying, ''If everything's gone to plan hydroponics should have been up and running for six months.'' She stretched in her seat. ''We'll have fresh tomatoes tonight, that's one requirement for my dream house.''  
  
Dryden smiled slightly, but it soon turned into one of the smirks which Dilandau hated him for, ''I'll bet you'll want a white picket fence too right.''  
  
''Yep, I wouldn't mind.''  
  
The next few minutes past in silence between the two pilots, though small parts of Van and Allen's argument over who was the better looking shot through the speakers now and again. Both pilots reacted the same, with a snigger.  
  
''They both know I'm better looking then the both of them put together.'' Dryden mumbled, making Hitomi burst into a very uncharacteristic fit of giggles.   
  
She eventually recovered enough to ask Merle; ''are we close enough to see our new home?''  
  
''Yes commander, locking in on HAB.''  
  
Unfortunately the light atmosphere abroad the Mars 1 didn't last very long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
''Shit.''   
  
Was the only thing Dilandau and Allen heard from Flight Deck as they where both forced into opposite sides of the lab's walls. Sounds of sparks coming from the overhead lights and various objects falling from all over the ship and smashing on the floor where heard via the open com. lines all over the ship.   
  
Only two words entered Allen's mind as he stumbled to his feet, grabbed Dilandau off the floor and ran as fast as they both could go towards the centre of the ship. 'Safe Area.'  
  
At the same time both Hitomi and Dryden where punching various commands into the Mars 1 computers as it became clear that they were in trouble. Amiss all the chaos, Dryden was the first to speck.  
  
''It's a Gamma Burst.''  
  
Hitomi ignored him, ''Latch up, latch up, free flow.'' She turned to her side screen, ''Damnit, main powers going, shut the system down Dryden.''  
  
''U wanna shut it down?''  
  
''Yes shut it down, SCP's reporting some kind of massive solar flare.'' She turned back to face the main screen just in time to watch it explode in a mass of sparks, ''Come on Merle don't do this.'' She cursed under her breath.  
  
Seconds later every computer screen on the ship started to flash a dangerous shade of red as two words appeared on Dryden's front screen. At his small gasp, Hitomi looked over and shouted over the com. lines, ''Uh-Oh radiation alert, Safe Area guys, go!''   
  
When Dryden refused to move and continued to punch in the safe commands needed to get the ship back under control again Hitomi shouted over the sounds of explosions on the lower levels of the ship. ''Thank you Lieutenant.''  
  
''I'm not going anywhere, you need me up here on the-''  
  
''I want you back there with the others now! GO!'' Hitomi cut him off.  
  
Dryden slammed his fist down on the nearest control panel before getting up and making a run for it. ''Damnit!''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dryden ran into the safe area and punched a small red button on the lower control panel, three of the side doors closed and locked and the forth followed shortly after, leaving Folken to reach the room in time. All five men stood completely silent as they listen to the remaining areas of the ship being taken over by fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
''The solar flare has past commander.'' Merle's voice rang out in the only place it could be now heard. ''Power levels are below operating minimum's.''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The explosive sounds died down and the only working blue A.V. lights became active. Dryden activated the small circular door leading to the research bay and entered. Walking straight towards another control panel, and got there just in time to see it flicker and die.  
  
Hitomi's voice came through from the flight deck, ''Dryden?''  
  
''Yeah we copy Hitomi, we're all OK, what's the damage to the ship?''  
  
Hitomi sighed and Van started to worry. ''Oh, we're dead in the water.'' She finally answered.  
  
''Main power off line.'' Merle unintentionally cut in.  
  
''She's holding in together now but she could fall apart at any moment.'' Hitomi concluded.  
  
''Auxiliary power unit failure, All power systems will shut down in six minutes.'' Merle reported.  
  
Hitomi racked her brains. This was not good. Most of the ship was either still on fire or smashed to pieces, there was no way they could stay for very long. After just seconds of silence she made up her mind. ''OK, guys change of plan, we're launching now. Suit up. I'll try to get more systems on line then I'll join you.''  
  
The five didn't need telling twice, within seconds of Hitomi's decision they had all scattered and headed for different ends of the research bay. Each pressed a small green button on the wall to activate their suits and had stripped down and suited up. Meanwhile Hitomi was mumbling to herself on the flight deck. ''I've got to get the launch programme on-line.''  
  
After trying six times to pull the lever that alternated the launch programme six times Merle's one ever present voice stated what was now the obvious. ''Launch systems not responding.''  
  
''That's not good.'' Hitomi decided outloud.  
  
''No it isn't.'' was Merle's reply.  
  
''OK, lets try it another way.'' Hitomi said more to herself then Merle as she started to punch a new set of commands into the computer. But it soon seemed that a different approach wasn't working.  
  
''LRS not responding. Failure to engage.''  
  
''God damnit, come on give me a brake.'' Hitomi tried to reason.  
  
''I'm sorry commander, launch systems still not responding.''  
  
Hitomi sighed again and soon the bad news reached the others who were now safely restrained in the launch pod.  
  
''Listen up guys, the ship is no longer supplying power to the LRS systems which means that I'm gonna have to stay back and arm it manually.''  
  
Dryden cursed. ''With all due respect commander, we're not leaving without you.''  
  
''Hey, It's not up for debate.''   
  
Van racked his brains in desperation, if she stayed she'd die. ''Cut the auto guidance system and reboot the arm.''  
  
''Nope we don't have enough time Van, Dryden, you're in charge. I hope you like the saddle.''  
  
''Lieutenant, launch systems ready.''  
  
Dryden looked at the others, Hitomi's plan did make sense. If they left now, there was still a chance to find out what was going on on Mars and complete the mission. He made his mind up, there was still a chance. ''OK Merle, I'm secure.'' He looked around again, in order to launch all parties had to consent.  
  
''Secure.''  
  
''Secure.''  
  
''Secure.'' Allen, Dilandau then Folken answered in turn.  
  
''..........''   
  
''Van?''  
  
Van sighed. ''Secure.''  
  
The pod started to rock back and forth as Hitomi released the clamps holding it to the ships hull one by one.  
  
''God I hope she makes it.'' Dilandau voiced his fear.  
  
Back on the flight deck Hitomi was just about to release the last clamp. 'Here goes' She thought silently and she pulled the lever. ''Launch!''  
  
All five men braced themselves as Dryden punched in the last few commands and the launch pod was released, hurtling towards Mars, leaving Hitomi to deal with the chaos on the Mars 1 and the others to deal with whatever lay ahead on Mars' surface. 


	9. Chapter 6- Safe and Sound......Almost

Chapter 6: Safe and Sound........Almost.  
  
  
  
AN: I'm glad that most ppl understood the last chapter, lol, hopefully that means u'll understand this one to!   
Oh and Magicman, please don't pull ur hair out I'm sure you have very nice hair and as a new writer I could do without the reputation for making my readers go bald ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Mars' outer atmosphere-  
  
The ride was getting a little to bumpy for Van's liking. They had all gone through the simulations but this seemed so........real. He closed his eye's and tried to think of something, anything. An image of a sandy haired woman flashed inside his head. He didn't believe in God, he hadn't for a long time. But he prayed that she was OK. Dryden interrupted his train of thought.  
  
''The auto-guidance systems down.'' He shouted over the noise, reaching for one of the side panels. ''It must have got cooked during the fire!'' He cursed.  
  
''I thought these systems where protected.'' Dilandau shouted, his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
Van felt sorry for the guy, he was younger then the rest of them and he wasn't even meant to be here. He was a last minute replacement.  
  
''Complain later.'' Dryden yelled back at him, not bothering to hide his annoyance as he reached for the manual flight controls. ''I'm going to manual flight.''  
  
Van held his breath, it was a long way down.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Mars 1-  
  
Hitomi still sat on the flight deck, desperately trying to delay the inevitable. She wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
''Commander, 5 seconds until systems begin to shut down.'' Merle reported.  
  
Across the ship the remaining lights began to fade. Not that you needed them to see anymore. The many fires were spreading. It was gonna get worse before it got better.  
  
Hitomi gasped slightly as her whole body was lifted from her seat. It took her a moment to figure out what was happening.  
  
''Artificial gravity failure.''  
  
Hitomi looked to her left to see small bubbles of liquid rise into the air and float towards her. ''Oh shit.''  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Mars 1 Launch Pod-  
  
The entrance into the lower atmosphere seemed to take an eternity, but in reality only minutes had passed.   
  
Dryden almost sighed in relief as the computer screen started to blink green. ''Deploying shoots.'' He reported to the others before flicking a switch that opened up three parachutes, slowing their decent. He braced himself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location Mars 1-  
  
Hitomi swam through the corridors that where slowly becoming over come by fire that, thanks to the gravity shut down, could now spread more easily. She started to cough from all the fumes, but gritted her teeth and continued on. Coming to a small hatch in the wall, she grabbed a fire extinguisher and headed straight for the nearest source.  
  
''Caution commander.'' Merle warned, as Hitomi prepared to fire, positioning herself in front of the fire by spinning her legs around.  
  
''Not now Merle.'' she replied, irritated.  
  
The moment she fired the extinguisher she was thrown backwards from the force. She span out of control through the air until a wall got in the way and she was smacked into it.   
  
''This is a zero gravity fire commander, I tried to warn you.'' Merle's very helpful voice came through.  
  
Hitomi resisted the urge to curse at everything in sight and pushed herself back towards the fire. When she reached it she braced herself against the opposite wall and shooting again, putting out the fire. Only to be rewarded by more helpful news from Merle.  
  
''Commander we now have additional fires, spreading in zones six through nine.''  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Mars 1 Launch Pod-  
  
Dryden cursed again, as he read the now red flashing screen. ''We're off target, there's too much weighing us down.'' He grabbed at another near by lever. ''I'm dumping the landing gear.''  
  
''But Amme's in there.'' Van objected.  
  
''No choice.'' Dryden called back as he pulled. The pod gained speed again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Mars 1-  
  
Hitomi couldn't help it and was now coughing for all she was worth, as she swam through corridors heading for her space suit in the research bay. There was only one other option. The air lock.  
  
''Systems indicate increasing air toxicity commander.''  
  
''Oh, really?'' Hitomi mumbled in between coughs. ''I hadn't noticed.''  
  
Reaching her suit she didn't bother to strip down, there wasn't enough time. She suited up in what must have been record time and inhaled deeply once she could breathe again. 'of course this won't matter if I'm burned alive.' She thought sarcastically.  
  
''Fires have now consumed 80% of the ship commander, this exceeds our fire extinguishing capabilities.''  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Mars 1 Launch pod-  
  
Now that the oxygen balloons where deployed all that they could do was wait.  
They didn't have to wait very long.  
  
It all seemed like such a strange dream, floating down in a giant hexagon onto Mars' surface. Unfortunately reality hit them with a bang. Literally.   
  
They took the first hit OK, then another hit came, and another. As the pod bounced up and down on Mars' rocky, untouched surface like a basket ball.  
  
All of a sudden, the bouncing stopped. They where on a edge of a cliff. Inside the pod all five men held their breath without realising it as the pod slowly moved downwards. Folken was unlucky enough to have his back to the inevitable fall.  
  
The fall itself was fine, the problem came when the pod hit land again at an incredible force, smashing into Folken's side of the pod. Pushing his body forward at an unstable speed. All anyone could do was call his name as the pod continued to bounce upon the red planet's surface.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Mars 1-  
  
Hitomi could hardly see. The smoke was so black. Even so, she knew what she was doing as she restrained herself in a chair, much the same design as those in the launch pod. Pulling the red restraints down and locking her boots in place, she reached for the air lock mechanism. With an unlady-like grunt she pulled the lever back and the air lock directly in front of her opened. Sucking the fire, smoke and oxygen out into space.  
  
She praised the fact that the chair was locked to ship via an unbreakable cable as the force of everything being sucked out into the black abyss smashed against the restraints.  
  
Within seconds the ship was silent again. Nothing was left. Well almost nothing.  
  
''All fires have been extinguished. O2 levels 0%.'' Merle reported in the same voice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Mars' surface-  
  
Everything was quiet again. The pod had come to a stop and the surface once again had a layer of peace washed over it. Although it didn't last to long.  
  
The 'door' to the pod was blown open from the inside with a bang. Van was the first to emerge.   
  
He only had a few seconds to admire the scenery, as he quickly turned back to help Dilandau carry Folken from the pod. The two men set Folken down and Van started to check for any injuries as Dryden and Allen emerged.  
  
Van sighed, turning back to Folken. ''Well, luckily it doesn't look like anything's broken, you should be fine.'' He finished, sitting down next to him. Folken nodded, the pain in his chest was preventing him from speaking.  
  
Allen inhaled then exhaled deeply, looking at the red, rocky surroundings. ''We made it.''  
  
''Yeah,'' replied Dilandau looking up. ''Lets hope we weren't the only ones.'' 


	10. Chapter 7- Moving On

Chapter 7: Moving On.  
  
  
  
AN: OK, let shooting commence. I'm really sorry for the (God it's been about a month!) er- little delay. Heh heh.... Anyway I'm sorry Folken fans but you really are not gonna like me after this chapter, flame if you must *sniff* I can take it.   
All right, you people have waited long enough on with the fic....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Mars' surface-  
  
30 minutes had past since the male population of the Mars 1 crew had landed on Mars. They had yet to find out where they were or where HAB was.   
  
Dryden continued to pace and swear mentally. His patience was wearing a little to thin for his liking. ''Where the hell is HAB?'' He asked himself out loud, looking down at the small control panel he held in his hands, the screen showed their supposed location.  
  
''If you hadn't dumped our navigator we'd know.'' Van answered, but quickly continued to avoid argument, ''I can't get a visual on AMME, but I maybe able to get this radio working, at least then we'd be able to talk to Hitomi.''  
  
Dilandau inhaled deeply, they were all still making the assumption that Hitmoi was still alive. Though he could understand why. His train of thought was cut of by Dryden's inquiry.  
  
''How long?'' He asked as Van started moving away from the pod wreckage and towards him.  
  
''I don't know,'' He replied honestly, ''These repairs are gonna take a while.''  
  
Allen chose this point, from his place next to Folken to add his piece of bad news. ''The science package is DOA also, sorry guys.''  
  
Dilandau rose and pushed himself past Dryden, ''Shit there goes the mission.''  
  
''The missions not over yet Dilandau.'' Dryden snapped.   
  
''Oh really?'' Dilandau replied sarcastically as he turned back to face him. ''Did you miss something? We lost the science package. We can know longer accomplish what we came here to do.''   
  
Dryden almost growled at the younger man, ''Quit whining.'' He refused to believe that the mission was over and that it was his fault.  
  
Dilandau sniggered. ''You did park us on the rocks Sir.''  
  
Dryden rose his voice, silently accepting the argument. ''And you knew there were risks.''  
  
''And right now gentlemen,'' Folken cut them both off, despite the pain, ''Locating HAB is what matters.''  
  
Dryden shot one last look at Dilandau before moving towards the older man, ''I think we're somewhere down range,'' He started to explain, looking back down at the thin panel in his hands. ''Based on our last uncorrupted nav. readings I'd say we are somewhere within this 60 by 120 km ellipse.''  
  
Allen stood next to Dryden, ''All the mission data is in here,'' He motioned to the panel. ''We just gotta close in on the down range variables, it's about the math.''   
  
''This is it,'' Van sighed dramatically, ''That moment they told us about in high school when algebra, would save our lives.''  
  
Allen sniggered, ''Shut up.''  
  
''Sorry.''   
  
~~~~~  
  
While the others went about discovering their location, Folken discreetly pulled a small scanning device from one of the many pockets on his suit. Opening the scanner up between his hands he ran it over his chest. When the scan was complete he saw what he expected to see, a ruptured spleen and massive eternal bleeding.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At the same time Van had moved away a little from the others, looking around at the desolate place that was to be mankind's new home he became a little excited in spite of himself, of course his calm exterior kicked in, even as he breathed ''Oh man.'' in a childish tone of voice.   
  
Shaking his head he looked around again. Then pulling out his own panel from a upper pocket he opened it up and spoke. ''system memory- bring up a panoramic from HAB's point of view.'' When the image came up he continued, ''Reverse.'' The picture flipped round. This time Van's voice was directed at the others through the inernal com. lines. ''Hay, guys come look at this.''  
  
The others started to walk towards him. ''What is it Van?'' Dryden asked.  
  
''I don't think it's about the math, I think it's about the picture.'' He replied.  
  
''What picture?''  
  
''This one.'' Van motioned to the panel that he had now placed down on the ground and kneeled behind.  
  
''We're not in that picture.'' Dryden pointed out as he came to a stop next to him. ''If we were we'd know were HAB was.''   
  
''I know but,'' Van stopped and picked up a rock, which he then placed in front of the picture in the centre, ''if this rock is HAB,'' He continued, ''and it's in a line about 30 degrees. It sees those to peeks,'' Van pointed to the two 'hills' not to far away from them, ''but reversed 'cause it's on the other side and the about 180 degrees it sees that peek behind us,'' He motioned again. ''Which makes the line to HAB about there.'' He finished pointing to Dryden's right.  
  
Allen smiled, ''He's right.'' He confirmed. ''Nice work space janitor.''  
  
''We've only got seven and a half hours of air left.'' Dilandau reported, looking at the indicator on his right arm.  
  
''We better get going then.'' Dryden said.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Folken heard the others conversation on the com. lines and smiled slightly. Picking up a rock he placed in down closer to him and drew a circle around it with his finger. He sighed, remembering the end of a conversation he'd had with Van over a month ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~  
  
''What about religion? Would we give up on God too? Who knows, I may pick up a rock on Mars and underneath it will say 'Made by God'. The universe is full of surprises.''  
  
Van smiled, ''That would be a big one.''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dryden stopped walking and bent down to the older man. ''You ready to go Sir?'' He asked.  
  
''Unfortunatly gentlemen, I won't be going with you.''  
  
Van stepped forward. ''What?''  
  
''My spleen's been ruptured, there serious internal bleeding. I wouldn't get very far.'' He replied looking up at the younger man.  
  
''We've got medical gear at HAB,'' Dilandau spoke up, also coming forward. ''We can lock out the spine impulses and you can talk us through the surgery.''  
  
Folken shock his head slightly. ''Carrying me will slow you all down.'' He explained. ''Just enough to deplete everyone's oxygen.'' He directed his gaze in Van's direction. ''This is no time for misguided heroics.''   
  
''We're not gonna let you die here.'' Van replied.  
  
''What we came here to do is more important.'' Folken said, his eyes locking with the man that had become like a younger brother to him. ''The four of you must carry on with the mission.'' He broke his gaze and looked at his other team members. ''It wont be easy, but I know you can do it.'' He finished and no one replied. ''Now get going.''  
  
Dryden looked at the older man and knew he was right. He exchanged a look of respect and stood. ''You heard the man.'' He said, walking in the direction Van had pointed out earlier. Allen soon followed.   
  
Dilandau bent down and Folken put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. Then Dilandau stood and turned away, following the others.  
  
''Hay.'' Folken said, looking up at Van. ''I got to see Mars.''   
  
Van smiled slightly in return before turning and walking off. He did get very far before turning back. Folken smiled and told Van to go silently, this time Van turned and walked again. Leaving Folken alone. 


	11. Chpater 8- Activation

Chapter 10: Metallic Mind.  
  
  
  
  
AN:.... *Sigh* I didn't want to post this really; I like this story and don't want it to finish, my first ff and the best reviewed. You read, I huddle in a corner. *Wail*  
Merle: *snigger*   
Me: *throws keyboard at her*  
Merle: *picks up keyboard and rubs head* Hey don't you need this to write up the next chapter?  
Me: *cries even loader*  
Merle: *.*;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Mars-   
  
Seconds past then minutes did. Van turned his head slightly, towards the Allen. He was sill explaining how they planed to create an atmosphere for Mars. Van had been trying really hard to pay attention, but he couldn't help his eyes from darting back and forth, from Allen's face to the oxygen timer on his right arm.  
  
''Mars' polar ice, is mostly sealed to.'' Allen continued, ''But we used low nuclear detonations to melt the ice, that releases Carbon Dioxide. That in turn builds up and creates a green house effect. Marts starts to warm up.'' Allen paused for a moment, taking deep breaths of the remaining Oxygen before he continued. ''Now when it's hot enough, we send down the algae. It grows and creates O2.''  
  
Allen looked over at the younger man. His breathing was very irregular and he couldn't seem to stop his eyes darting from place to place erratically within his line of sight. ''You want me to just shut up and let you die quietly?'' He asked, watching Van snap back into reality.   
  
''No, carry on.'' Van replied simply, focusing again.  
  
''OK, so, they sent us here to figure out what happened to the O2. But the question is what happened to the algae- because-''  
  
''Dryden's dead.''   
  
Allen was cut off by Dilandau, who seemed to be a little distressed. ''He just through himself off a cliff.'' He continued, giving his remaining team mates hardly any time to take in the bad news.   
  
Exhaling heavily, Dilandau walked towards another piece of nearby framework and rested against it. Making it obvious he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
The three remained in silence for a few seconds untill Van's suit regulator started bleeping. ''Replace oxygen immediately.''   
  
Van looked down at his timer. ''One minute.'' He reported, unable to hide the frightened edge to his voice. ''What's it gonna be like?'' He asked, the edge a little more evident.  
  
''Hypoxia?'' At Van's nod Allen continued. ''Dizziness, your skin will tingle, vision narrows, shock, then convulsions-''  
  
''Is it gonna hurt?'' Van asked, cutting off his list of the symptoms.  
  
''Yeah.'' Allen replied, breaking their eye contact.  
  
Another warning sounded at Van attempted to stand. ''I'm just gonna take a little walk.'' He said, pausing between each word, drawing in as much air as he could. He hadn't taken two steps before he fell to the ground, hands grabbing frantically at his helmet.   
  
Allen looked away and tried to block out the sounds of Van's struggle to draw in air, which came through all to clearly over the suit com. lines. Dilandau himself began to breath more erratically as his own one-minute warning sounded.   
  
Van's vision started to go blurry and although Allen had told him what was going to happen he couldn't help but go into shock. Grasping at the small leaver that opened his suit helmet he made a decision in desperation, flicking the switch he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. His helmet broke open and a rush of air entered his dry throat. Opening his eyes again in surprise he inhaled deeply. ''I can breathe.'' He whispered in shock.   
  
Allen heard and looked towards his fallen friend. ''Van?''  
  
Van rolled over and looked Allen square in the eyes. ''I can breathe.'' He said loader, attracting Dilandau's attention. ''It's like being in high altitude but we can breathe.'' Van almost shouted, eyes dancing.  
  
In a second both Allen and Dilandau were breathing in Mars' oxygen. ''I don't know what the hell this is, but I'll take it.'' Allen praised, inhaling deeply again.   
  
''What the hell is going on here?'' Dilandau whispered. Finally sitting down while his other companions almost cheered in joy.  
  
''If Dryden had only waited a few more seconds, we can breathe Dryden, we can breath.'' Allen said, lifting his head to the cloudy sky.  
  
Dilandau looked down, not being able to look at his team mates.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Location: Mars 1-  
  
''Incoming transmission commander.''   
  
''Mars 1,'' the transmission came crackling through the speakers, distracting Hitomi from her meal. ''This is Huston, we got your message and are glad to hear you voice. Analysis of your telemetry indicates Mars 1 orbit failure in 31 hours.'' Hitomi sighed but the transmission continued. ''The good news is we'll have you out of there by then. We believe we can restore the engines for a main engine burn and exit from Mars orbit. '' The speaker paused momentarily, ''Ground crew is presumed, end of mission, Huston out.''   
  
Hitomi sighed, bringing a shaky hand to her fore head.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Location: Mars-  
  
''Terra-forming didn't even come close to creating breathable air up here, right?'' Allen mused, looking to Dilandau for back up.   
  
''Yeah.'' Dilandau replied, looking down at Van, who was still searching.  
  
''-and Oxygen levels where already dropping when the sensors blacked out. So how can there be more O2 now, then ever before?'' Allen finished, completely stumped. What was going on around here?  
  
~~~~~   
  
Location: Mars 1-   
  
''Sorry commander, no response from ignition systems.'' Merle reported.  
  
Hitomi growled and slammed her fist into the panel she was working at. ''Huston, Mars 1, no joy on all scenarios for engine ignition, that includes hitting the console. What next?, over.''   
  
She rested her head against the open panel. ''God, I wish I didn't have to wait 40 minutes to hear your answer.''   
  
~~~~~   
  
Location: Mars-  
  
''Hey guys.'' Van said, oh so not please, ''I found the radio.'' He held up a bashed piece of roughly, cube shaped metal. ''Where not gonna be calling Hitomi on this.'' He sighed, dropping the garbage back to the ground as Allen came over, Dilandau in toe.   
''Wait a second, I saw something-'' Allen started, puling out a small location device. ''When we where locating HAB. You know, that little rover they sent here in '87. That's gotta have a radio, right?'' Van nodded then looked up. ''It's 4km from here.''  
  
''It's gonna get dark soon, It'll be too cold.'' Van concluded, looking back to Allen and Dilandau.   
  
''Then we leave at first light.'' Dilandau decided.  
  
~~~~~   
  
A few hours later Van turned back to the charred wreckage that was HAB.   
  
''At least this thing still has enough rocket fuel to keep us warm.'' Allen commented, handing Van a small lighter.  
  
''Here comes a billion dollar camp fire.'' Van murmured sarcastically, throwing the lighter towards the wreckage like a pitcher at a baseball game. ''Least it's good for something.'' He shrugged, watching the remains of HAB go up in large flames.   
  
Barely minutes later the three team mates where relatively, settled and ready for sleep.   
  
''If the radio at the rover works, we'll be able to call Hitomi and tell her there's air down here.'' Dilandau started. '''course, that wont help us will it.'' He finished, lowering his head. Neither Van or Allen could answer him, he already knew the answer anyway.  
  
After a few more minutes of that by now, all to familiar silence, Allen asked Dilandau, ''It must have been real hard, watching Dryden go like that, huh?'' Dilandau just nodded then lowered his head again. But Van didn't miss the gleam in his eyes.   
  
Allen was about to break the silence again when a visitor did it for him.  
  
''Hey look Van, it's your girlfriend.'' Dilandau laughed, rising with the rest of them.  
  
''Hey AMME.'' Allen joined in, petting the metal frame.  
  
''Hi sweetie,'' Van smiled, walking up to her. ''Good to see ya.'' Upon surveying AMME's damaged frame Van frowned. ''Aww, you got kinda beat up huh. Flip over for me.'' AMME did as she was told but moved her head back so she had a clear view of her abandoners.  
  
''Shoot, the main processors damaged.'' Van reported, closing a small panel in AMME's back.  
  
''Can she still navigate for us?'' Dilandau asked.  
  
''Yeah, until she breakes down for good.'' He replied.  
  
''Well, lets just yank out her Mars positioning systems now.'' Allen cut in, looking to Van.  
  
''But that would be killing her.'' Van objected before he could stop himself.  
  
''You want me to do it?'' Allen faked sympathy.  
  
''No, no, I'll do it.'' Van sighed, reaching for AMME's power supply. He was almost there when AMME shot her back legs out, throwing both him and Dilandau to the ground about three feet away.  
  
Allen dodged AMME's aimed attack and grabbed a long metal tube. Racing back towards AMME he hit her metal frame with it, attracting her attention while Van tapped hastily away at the control panel on his left arm.  
  
AMME's form rose up on two legs and towered over Allen. Using her metal claws she cut away at the metal tubing until it was nothing but a small stick in Allen's palms.   
  
Looking down at the metal Allen didn't have time to breath as AMME throw him a good foot in the air and got back on all fours. Allen scooted back as fast as he could but AMME quickly pinned him down and raised her right arm.  
  
Van cursed as he kept tapping in commands, standing up he called out Allen's name and started towards them.   
  
He was to late, Allen's cry of pain echoed over the desolate soil and AMME retreated into the darkness, flipping over Van before disappearing completely.  
  
Dilandau got to Allen first and quickly pulled out a scanning device. ''He's got a broken rib.'' He reported as Van came over. ''Why didn't you shut her down?'' He asked as they lifted Allen up.   
  
''I tried,'' Van replied, ''but she wouldn't respond to commands, she's in military mode.''   
  
''She had us,'' Allen chocked out, ''why didn't she kill us?''  
  
''She's paying war games.'' Van explained, ''injure one of the party, the others have to help out, it slows them down. Eventually she'll play search and destroy.'' Van looked over Allen to Dilandau. ''She'll come and kill us, one by one.'' 


	12. Chapter 9- Hopelessness

Chapter 9: Hopelessness.  
  
  
  
AN: I'm really proud of how quickly I got this chapter up *beams*   
Sorry to Dryden fans, again feel free to flame, like I said I can take it.   
Van: *cough yeahright cough*   
Me: 0.o how'd you get here????  
Van: *shrugs* I dunno  
Me: *.*;; er- OK then. *sighs* on with the fic......  
  
  
  
  
Location: HAB wreckage-  
  
All four remaining team-mates walked towards the wreckage in silence. There was nothing in sight but odd piles of grey rubble. The only part of HAB left standing was the basic metal framework. Small fires still raged in some places.  
  
Allen sighed after walking over a piece of mental that had once been part of HAB's exterior wall. ''It's all chewed up.''  
  
''What happened here?'' Dilandau asked, still trying to come to terms with the simple fact that they were as good as dead.   
  
''No storm could have done this.'' Van mused, surveying their surroundings.  
  
''No way,'' Dryden said, finding his voice, ''HAB stood up to an F5 in Tornado Valley, this isn't weather related.'' He finished, looking towards Van.  
  
''OK, so what are we going to do?'' Dilandau asked, looking at his companions.  
  
''Start looking for O2.'' Dryden ordered. Everyone scattered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Mars 1-  
  
Hitomi finally settled herself down and activated the ships exterior communicators. She could do this.   
  
''Huston, this is Mars 1. We have experienced a massive proton field upset, sequel to a solar flare. Mars 1 systems are below 70% orbital path degraded by fire control air purge. Engine function is zero.'' She laughed bitterly despite herself. ''I could use some help.''  
  
Hitomi had to breath deeply several times before she could continue.   
  
''Pod launched with a crew of five. I have a visual on crash site and can see one man down. I have absolutely no radio contact with them.'' More deep breaths, why couldn't she calm down? ''Visuals also confirm that HAB is, tango uniform, I repeat HAB has been destroyed. Even if the rest of the crew is alive, they have no way to survive. I'm uploading telemetry and video data to you now.''  
  
Hitomi leaned over in her chair to touch a nearby panel and did as she said, transmitted all the information she had on Mars back to Earth.  
  
''Data unit relayed.'' Merle confirmed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: HAB wreckage-  
  
''I don't see anything.'' Allen admitted.   
  
''No food, no air, no water.'' Van confirmed, his voice finally losing its cocky tone.  
  
Dilandau looked at his to team-mates. ''Well what, what are we going to do now?'' He asked, unsure of whether or not to want an answer.  
  
''Nothing we can do.'' Allen replied. ''We're out of time.''  
  
''Out of time and out of air.'' Dryden confirmed, walking past the three and into the opposite direction.   
  
Allen ignored Dryden, who pushed past him and left the immediate vicinity. He looked down at the air timer on his right arm. ''16 minutes of air left.'' He sighed, ''How about you?'' He asked, looking up at Van.   
  
''A little less.'' Van replied, looking past Allen to Dilandau, who had just walked off in the same direction as Dryden.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Mars 1-  
  
Hitomi walked through the corridors until she came to the dinning area. Sitting down on one of the chairs that surrounded the table she didn't take her eyes off the specs that where in her hands. Huston had sent her instructions on how to get the engines back on line.   
  
Placing the specs down she frowned slightly at the mess on the table and, absent mindingly, used the back of her hand to brush away some of the mess. She was rewarded with a sharp pain shooting up her arm as pieces of smashed glass cut her hand and wrist.  
  
Minutes later she was standing in front of the nearest sink, using tweezers to get the glass out of the cut. She stared into the mirror as the tap automatically came on to wash the blood down the sink. She was alone. And she hated it.  
  
~~~~~   
  
Location: HAB wreckage-  
  
Van and Allen had seated themselves against the side of a section of relatively undamaged framework. If they where going to die they weren't about to do it standing.  
  
Van cast his eyes to the sky. ''I hope Hitomi made it.'' He sighed.  
  
''You know,'' Allen started, his breathing becoming shallow due to the depleting oxygen; ''I had a thing for her, right from the start.''  
  
''Really?'' Van replied, ''I hadn't noticed.''  
  
Allen looked down to the clock on his suit once again. Ten minutes of oxygen left. ''Short time to live, '' He started, more to himself then Van, ''Long time to die.''   
  
~~~~~  
  
Location: Mars surface-  
  
Dryden looked out over the cliff he had arrived at. It was a long way down he observed. Unfortunately he didn't have long to debate the drop, as Dilandau came to a halt next to him and looked out.  
  
''God it really is beautiful isn't it.'' He breathed. After a few seconds of silence he continued. ''You know I was planning on getting engaged when we got back.''   
  
''Yeah well I'm gonna miss a lot of girls.'' Dryden replied. ''A lot of girls gonna miss me.''   
  
Dilandau sniggered, then his face fell again. ''I was never supposed to be here.'' He started, eyes downcast. ''I was just the next luck guy on the list.''   
  
''Well my flying ability isn't an issue now.'' Dryden changed the subject. ''With HAB destroyed, it doesn't matter where we landed.''   
  
''You calculating excuses?''  
  
''Nothing to excuse.'' Dryden stated.   
  
''What about Folken?'' Dilandau asked, now looking towards the lieutenant.  
  
''He would have died here anyway.''   
  
''You really are amazing Dryden, your life is about to end and you still can't except defeat.'' Dilandau turned slightly, awaiting Dryden's reaction to such a statement.  
  
''I come across as a hard ass, I know that but technically, I didn't fail.''   
  
Dilandau sighed and turned back to the view again. ''Look, what's done is done. I came up here to forgive you.''   
  
Dryden smirked. ''Yeah well screw you. I don't need forgiveness from a pussy like you.'' When Dilandau didn't move, just turned and stared at him Dryden got annoyed. ''Well get out of here.'' He said, rising his voice a little. ''Go away and die like a man, if you can.'' He finished.  
  
In a second Dilandau had snapped, throwing a punch towards Dryden he cried out in anger. There was no way he was going to put up with that shit now, dying hour or not.   
  
Dryden saw Dilandau's first on a collision course with his face and dodged clear, triumphant smirk on his face. It didn't last long.   
  
The moment Dilandau realised what was happening he reached out and attempted to grab Dryden's hand, but he missed by miles and could only stand and watch as Dryden fell.  
  
''Oh shit.'' 


	13. Chapter 10- Metallic Mind

Chapter 10: Metallic Mind.  
  
  
  
  
AN:.... *Sigh* I didn't want to post this really; I like this story and don't want it to finish, my first ff and the best reviewed. You read, I huddle in a corner. *Wail*  
Merle: *snigger*   
Me: *throws keyboard at her*  
Merle: *picks up keyboard and rubs head* Hey don't you need this to write up the next chapter?  
Me: *cries even loader*  
Merle: *.*;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Mars-   
  
Seconds past then minutes did. Van turned his head slightly, towards the Allen. He was sill explaining how they planed to create an atmosphere for Mars. Van had been trying really hard to pay attention, but he couldn't help his eyes from darting back and forth, from Allen's face to the oxygen timer on his right arm.  
  
''Mars' polar ice, is mostly sealed to.'' Allen continued, ''But we used low nuclear detonations to melt the ice, that releases Carbon Dioxide. That in turn builds up and creates a green house effect. Marts starts to warm up.'' Allen paused for a moment, taking deep breaths of the remaining Oxygen before he continued. ''Now when it's hot enough, we send down the algae. It grows and creates O2.''  
  
Allen looked over at the younger man. His breathing was very irregular and he couldn't seem to stop his eyes darting from place to place erratically within his line of sight. ''You want me to just shut up and let you die quietly?'' He asked, watching Van snap back into reality.   
  
''No, carry on.'' Van replied simply, focusing again.  
  
''OK, so, they sent us here to figure out what happened to the O2. But the question is what happened to the algae- because-''  
  
''Dryden's dead.''   
  
Allen was cut off by Dilandau, who seemed to be a little distressed. ''He just through himself off a cliff.'' He continued, giving his remaining team mates hardly any time to take in the bad news.   
  
Exhaling heavily, Dilandau walked towards another piece of nearby framework and rested against it. Making it obvious he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
The three remained in silence for a few seconds untill Van's suit regulator started bleeping. ''Replace oxygen immediately.''   
  
Van looked down at his timer. ''One minute.'' He reported, unable to hide the frightened edge to his voice. ''What's it gonna be like?'' He asked, the edge a little more evident.  
  
''Hypoxia?'' At Van's nod Allen continued. ''Dizziness, your skin will tingle, vision narrows, shock, then convulsions-''  
  
''Is it gonna hurt?'' Van asked, cutting off his list of the symptoms.  
  
''Yeah.'' Allen replied, breaking their eye contact.  
  
Another warning sounded at Van attempted to stand. ''I'm just gonna take a little walk.'' He said, pausing between each word, drawing in as much air as he could. He hadn't taken two steps before he fell to the ground, hands grabbing frantically at his helmet.   
  
Allen looked away and tried to block out the sounds of Van's struggle to draw in air, which came through all to clearly over the suit com. lines. Dilandau himself began to breath more erratically as his own one-minute warning sounded.   
  
Van's vision started to go blurry and although Allen had told him what was going to happen he couldn't help but go into shock. Grasping at the small leaver that opened his suit helmet he made a decision in desperation, flicking the switch he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. His helmet broke open and a rush of air entered his dry throat. Opening his eyes again in surprise he inhaled deeply. ''I can breathe.'' He whispered in shock.   
  
Allen heard and looked towards his fallen friend. ''Van?''  
  
Van rolled over and looked Allen square in the eyes. ''I can breathe.'' He said loader, attracting Dilandau's attention. ''It's like being in high altitude but we can breathe.'' Van almost shouted, eyes dancing.  
  
In a second both Allen and Dilandau were breathing in Mars' oxygen. ''I don't know what the hell this is, but I'll take it.'' Allen praised, inhaling deeply again.   
  
''What the hell is going on here?'' Dilandau whispered. Finally sitting down while his other companions almost cheered in joy.  
  
''If Dryden had only waited a few more seconds, we can breathe Dryden, we can breath.'' Allen said, lifting his head to the cloudy sky.  
  
Dilandau looked down, not being able to look at his team mates.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Location: Mars 1-  
  
''Incoming transmission commander.''   
  
''Mars 1,'' the transmission came crackling through the speakers, distracting Hitomi from her meal. ''This is Huston, we got your message and are glad to hear you voice. Analysis of your telemetry indicates Mars 1 orbit failure in 31 hours.'' Hitomi sighed but the transmission continued. ''The good news is we'll have you out of there by then. We believe we can restore the engines for a main engine burn and exit from Mars orbit. '' The speaker paused momentarily, ''Ground crew is presumed, end of mission, Huston out.''   
  
Hitomi sighed, bringing a shaky hand to her fore head.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Location: Mars-  
  
''Terra-forming didn't even come close to creating breathable air up here, right?'' Allen mused, looking to Dilandau for back up.   
  
''Yeah.'' Dilandau replied, looking down at Van, who was still searching.  
  
''-and Oxygen levels where already dropping when the sensors blacked out. So how can there be more O2 now, then ever before?'' Allen finished, completely stumped. What was going on around here?  
  
~~~~~   
  
Location: Mars 1-   
  
''Sorry commander, no response from ignition systems.'' Merle reported.  
  
Hitomi growled and slammed her fist into the panel she was working at. ''Huston, Mars 1, no joy on all scenarios for engine ignition, that includes hitting the console. What next?, over.''   
  
She rested her head against the open panel. ''God, I wish I didn't have to wait 40 minutes to hear your answer.''   
  
~~~~~   
  
Location: Mars-  
  
''Hey guys.'' Van said, oh so not please, ''I found the radio.'' He held up a bashed piece of roughly, cube shaped metal. ''Where not gonna be calling Hitomi on this.'' He sighed, dropping the garbage back to the ground as Allen came over, Dilandau in toe.   
''Wait a second, I saw something-'' Allen started, puling out a small location device. ''When we where locating HAB. You know, that little rover they sent here in '87. That's gotta have a radio, right?'' Van nodded then looked up. ''It's 4km from here.''  
  
''It's gonna get dark soon, It'll be too cold.'' Van concluded, looking back to Allen and Dilandau.   
  
''Then we leave at first light.'' Dilandau decided.  
  
~~~~~   
  
A few hours later Van turned back to the charred wreckage that was HAB.   
  
''At least this thing still has enough rocket fuel to keep us warm.'' Allen commented, handing Van a small lighter.  
  
''Here comes a billion dollar camp fire.'' Van murmured sarcastically, throwing the lighter towards the wreckage like a pitcher at a baseball game. ''Least it's good for something.'' He shrugged, watching the remains of HAB go up in large flames.   
  
Barely minutes later the three team mates where relatively, settled and ready for sleep.   
  
''If the radio at the rover works, we'll be able to call Hitomi and tell her there's air down here.'' Dilandau started. '''course, that wont help us will it.'' He finished, lowering his head. Neither Van or Allen could answer him, he already knew the answer anyway.  
  
After a few more minutes of that by now, all to familiar silence, Allen asked Dilandau, ''It must have been real hard, watching Dryden go like that, huh?'' Dilandau just nodded then lowered his head again. But Van didn't miss the gleam in his eyes.   
  
Allen was about to break the silence again when a visitor did it for him.  
  
''Hey look Van, it's your girlfriend.'' Dilandau laughed, rising with the rest of them.  
  
''Hey AMME.'' Allen joined in, petting the metal frame.  
  
''Hi sweetie,'' Van smiled, walking up to her. ''Good to see ya.'' Upon surveying AMME's damaged frame Van frowned. ''Aww, you got kinda beat up huh. Flip over for me.'' AMME did as she was told but moved her head back so she had a clear view of her abandoners.  
  
''Shot, the main processors damaged.'' Van reported, closing a small panel in AMME's back.  
  
''Can she still navigate for us?'' Dilandau asked.  
  
''Yeah, until she breakes down for good.'' He replied.  
  
''Well, lets just yank out her Mars positioning systems now.'' Allen cut in, looking to Van.  
  
''But that would be killing her.'' Van objected before he could stop himself.  
  
''You want me to do it?'' Allen faked sympathy.  
  
''No, no, I'll do it.'' Van sighed, reaching for AMME's power supply. He was almost there when AMME shot her back legs out, throwing both him and Dilandau to the ground about three feet away.  
  
Allen dodged AMME's aimed attack and grabbed a long metal tube. Racing back towards AMME he hit her metal frame with it, attracting her attention while Van tapped hastily away at the control panel on his left arm.  
  
AMME's form rose up on two legs and towered over Allen. Using her metal claws she cut away at the metal tubing until it was nothing but a small stick in Allen's palms.   
  
Looking down at the metal Allen didn't have time to breath as AMME throw him a good foot in the air and got back on all fours. Allen scooted back as fast as he could but AMME quickly pinned him down and raised her right arm.  
  
Van cursed as he kept tapping in commands, standing up he called out Allen's name and started towards them.   
  
He was to late, Allen's cry of pain echoed over the desolate soil and AMME retreated into the darkness, flipping over Van before disappearing completely.  
  
Dilandau got to Allen first and quickly pulled out a scanning device. ''He's got a broken rib.'' He reported as Van came over. ''Why didn't you shut her down?'' He asked as they lifted Allen up.   
  
''I tried,'' Van replied, ''but she wouldn't respond to commands, she's in military mode.''   
  
''She had us,'' Allen chocked out, ''why didn't she kill us?''  
  
''She's paying war games.'' Van explained, ''injure one of the party, the others have to help out, it slows them down. Eventually she'll play search and destroy.'' Van looked over Allen to Dilandau. ''She'll come and kill us, one by one.'' 


End file.
